


What We Pretend to Be

by Blownwish



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku thinks about his relationship with Inuyasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Pretend to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saraste Impi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saraste+Impi).



I can not sleep because I am dreaming. This is not real. You and I. The moonlight and your kisses. The stars and your skin. We do not do these things to each other. We do not mean these things to each other. This is not you. This is not me.

 

Hush.

 

Without a sound we tumble together. Finding secret places and staying here, there. And there. Quietly, you sink into me. Carefully, as if you could break me.

 

As if I was not broken long ago.

 

I can't see the sky or the ghosts of trees I can only see a shadow and a sound and a feeling like fading and you're with me. I can feel everything collapsing. Everything but you. You are here. For this instant. For ever. For me, Inuyasha. For ever.

 

For me.

 

I know you will leave. I know the sun will rise and none of this will be real. We will walk side by side. You will look at me as if you do not own me. I will look at you as if I am free. And that is the truth. We are, after all, what we pretend to be.


End file.
